Someday
by 09Ashlyn09
Summary: Miku Hatsune the School Cheery Princess is Fallen in love with her best friend Twin Brother the School nerd Len Kagamine. She always kept saying someday, he would let him know her feelings towards him. But there some surprisingly events going on without knowing where this weirdness coming from. Does Miku have the chance to tell her Feelings toward the school nerd?


'_Someday, it kept saying out in my mind, I know I love him. Does he have to know how I feel? Lucky for me, He's not popular with girls. Which is easier for me to talk him always'_ Miku said out loud only her thoughts.

It's been years since she has fallen for him. Len Kagamine the school bookworm and not so popular unlike Miku Hatsune, the school so called cheery-princess. She's really an angel and gentle person, which she voted for the president of the student council. Everybody praise her especially Len the one she love. He was her best friend Twin sister, Rin Kagamine. She is really Bubbly and energetic person and also a Girl's Devil if get on her bad side.

Someone snap out of her day dreaming by poking her head by Rin. "Fantasizing my brother I see" She said while grinning

Miku covered her Blushing crimson cheek "N-no, am not. I was just thinking about the project for the activities of the incoming events"

"Right, Right, I get you but I don't believe you, I knew that you're thinking about him"

"Fine, Fine, Geez. You caught me dreaming about him so, can you shut up now?" Miku said irritatedly while glaring at her best friend

"Aha, I knew it, why can't you just confess to him already?"

"I-I can't"

"Mou, Miku you better tell him sooner before you may regret something"

"Don't' worry, I'll gonna tell him someday"

"Right, someday as you keep telling me that"

Len Kagamine the bookworm was on his way to the library since it was lunch time and more time to read books. Knowledge is more needed to him than some foolish things called love Love. It's just a waste of time and money. What about books? Books are important anyway, you could use your time on it wisely than dreaming someone, someone like Miku Hatsune _'Heck why do I starting to think about her? I mean everyone in here praise her even me, she's just so perfect someone to b-, hey, wait a minute, why I am thinking about her? I shoulder just focus on reading.'_

As Len fixed his glasses and started to read his book 'science'. Science was his favorite subject, in science you can solve anything so, science is important.

Then suddenly someone tap hi shoulder lightly. He turned his head to see who it was, as his eyes were widened to see the beautiful girl in his sight Miku. He couldn't bring himself to speak, she was truly a beauty, her lushes' eyes, her soft teal hair and her soft kissable lips. He couldn't help himself but blush.

"Uhm.. Hey Len-san, I was wondering if you could be my partner for the science-investigatory project? Since I got no one to ask to."

Miku Hatsune ask him to be her partner in his favorite subject. Why him? Is it he's too good at science and giving idea's?

She waved in front of Len who still dazed-off. "Len? Len-kun, are you still there?"

"oh y-yes. Of course, I would love too but why me..?"

The tealette started to bushed and fidget her fingers "E-erm, so this would be my chance to get you know better.. I mean so I can learn many stuff on you, about I needed to know" still squirming and lowering her head hiding her blush.

The blonde boy who still blushing and cannot believe that she ask him to be her partner. Is this a dream, oh this must be a dream. There's no way an unpopular student like him ask her to be his partner. They're in different social levels, even his sister is her bestfriend after all. "of course of course. Just text me on when we would start on making our project"

Miku grabbed a paper and a pen then wrote her number and gave it to him, Trying to hide her crimson face. "H-here"

"Thank you.." Len mentally screamed at his mind _'Is this a dream? Miku-chan is giving me her number, oh my, this is a miracle!' _he smiled shyly at her.

"Soo.. I'll see you later then, Len-kun" Miku waved at him and run quickly away from him '_wow and there she goes_' Len though and watched her run as her figure grew smaller and smaller until it disappear.

He returned to what he was doing before Miku interrupted him, reading his book

Miku ran to her classroom, still blushing n her face "I c-can't believe it, I have the guts to ask him to be my partner.. If only he took off his glasses. So, I could see his eyes properly, he looks so handsome without them" she murmured dreamily.

Someone tug her arm and it was her twin brother Mikuo, known as the school's player but e only have his eyes on Lenka Kagamine, Len's and Rin's cheerful cousin but she hates his guts cause he was the school's player of course. The only reason why he is like that is to make her notice him and charmed her.

"I'm quite to see the Player, need more advice to make Lenka-chan notice you? Stop hanging out with other girls"

"You know that won't work. Lenka-chan would seen me as a plain guy then she wont like and adore me"

"ugh, When would you realize that it was a stupid idea and be back to your simple and cooking-loving life?"

"You do know the answer, my dear sister"

"I'm gonna tell Lenka-chan about this idiotic problem of yours!"

Mikuo eyes beamed with sparkles when his sister and Lenka will talk about him then he filled his hair.

"but your gonna own me big time, Mikunion" Mikuo flinched at the nickname she used teased him

"Stop it Miikser, Jaa gotta go. I have to stalk my Damsel in distress"

There he goes running like an idiot-love-struck-fool, As she sighed as if it was the twentieth time f the day. She needed to be in the meeting for the incoming festival event.

As someone watched her from a far, 3 guys in a black suit wearing a mask and also a hat which color is same as their clothes watching the petite girl with their binocular.

"Don't worry master, we will looked after this prize possession of yours"

**Review PLEASE after you read this story, I need to know what you guys think of this story! **

**Till next time guys! It was nice doing business with ya guys! ;) **


End file.
